In my copending U.S. patent application identified above, there is disclosed a washable diaper having a novel fastening arrangement enabling the diaper to swaddle newborn infants with the ability to expand for diapering larger infants. Briefly, my prior diaper includes a first set of elongated female Velcro.RTM. type fastening strips attached adjacent one transverse edge of the diaper. A set of second fastening strips or squares positioned in longitudinal alignment with the fastening strips and inwardly spaced therefrom on the diaper surface is provided to accommodate newborn infants. Male Velcro.RTM.-type attachment tabs secured to the opposite transverse diaper edge are engageable with either the first or second set of fastening strips to diaper the infant in snug fitting relationship.
While my prior diaper is fully functional for the above mentioned purposes, I have noted that the attachment area of the tabs to the diaper edge tends to weaken after prolonged daily diaper use, requiring reattachment to function properly.
Another problem associated with my prior diaper relates to the amount of Velcro.RTM. type tape employed thereon to perform diapering in the above adjustable manner. Since the Velcro.RTM. type tape is a relatively expensive form of attachment means, it is desirable to improve upon the placement and the spacing of the strips in cooperation with the tabs to minimize the amount of material necessary to enable the diaper to function properly at reduced cost.
It is also desirable to prevent lint from collecting on the hook type projections of the male Velcro.RTM. attachment tabs that would otherwise tend to deteriorate the adhesive effect of the diaper tabs and the diaper efficiency. Any type of tab protection means must be capable of prolonged and continuous use on the diaper for reliable and maintenance free operation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved diaper which can be worn by newborn infants and thereafter expand to accommodate infant growth.
A further object is to provide a means for reinforcing the attachment tabs on the diaper for maintenance free and continued reliable use.
Still another object is to provide proper orientation of fastening strips and spacing therebetween on the diaper to minimize the amount of fastening material necessary for diaper performance.
Still a further object is to provide a means for preventing lint from collecting on the hook type projections of the attachment tabs.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a diaper conversion kit to convert conventional diaper forms into the diaper of the invention.